piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2000 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400
The 2000 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 race 11 of 36 is best known for Winford Rutherford's first win as a full timer thanks to his navy veteran grandfather Wayneford and another fellow navy veteran, 1949 and 1950 champion Ya Chun Fei! The 75 year old champion literally pushed Crew RPM and took over for him while Wayneford also communicated with him. Kevin Shiftright, Aiken Axler, Todd Marcus, Sage Vanderspin and Ralph Carlow, the part-time racers, all enter this race. Transcript Surprise Winford! (Winford team radio in qualifying) Winford(sadly): It's been almost two years, I haven't got a single win during my rookie years. It's hopeless. Chief RPM: Yeah probably. This might be your last year racing. You would probably get fired by the end of the year at this rate. Winford(sadly): I-I understand. (Wayneford watched it all on TV. He was utterly shocked) Wayneford: How the hell is this legal thats it time to call up an old friend. (phone call) Wayneford: Hello is this Ya Chun Fei? Ya Chun Fei: Yes Wayneford. How is it going? Wayneford: We need to go to Bristol as soon as possible! My grandson needs help! Ya Chun Fei: Bristol? Ok let's go to Bristol. (later during race time its lap 140) Winford: This is so horrible. I'm 23rd right now and I'm NEVER going to win a race as a full-timer! Ya Chun Fei: I think It's time! Chief RPM: YA CHUN FEI? WHAT THE HELL ARE Y- Ya Chun Fei: Shut up and get the hell outta here! (grabs RPM chief and spins him and releases him causing him to crash in the wall). OK, Wayne try contacting him now I will be his crew chief for one race while you can also contact him.. (Winford Team Radio) Wayneford: Hello can you hear me. Winford(shocked): GRANDPA! IS THAT REALLY YOU! Wayneford: An old friend of mine I met back in the military will now guide you but I will talk to you as well. Ya Chun: Okay so you should see us now. (end of radio) Winford: OH MY GOD THAT'S (Popeye toot) IT, IT IS (Popeye toot) YA CHUN FEI! SO THAT WAS THE OLD MILITARY FRIEND YOU WERE TELLING ABOUT THIS WHOLE TIME! HE IS THE MOST LEGENDARY 1940'S RACER! DO YOU (Yee) KNOW THAT!? Ya Chun Fei: Ha ha you got that right. Now keep racing! I will keep this under control. Don't worry about getting fired. Bob: Oh my god. OH MY GOD! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING? Darrell: YA CHUN FEI RETURNS TO THE TRACK ON THE FIFTIETH ANNIVERSARY OF HIS 1940 PISTON CUP WIN! WE LAST SAW HIM WATCHING THE 1985 NIGHTDONA 500! AND AS CREW CHIEF OF WINFORD RUTHERFORD OF ALL RACERS! A HISTORIC MOMENT BEING MADE! Luke: Woah look! YA CHUN FEI IS BACK! Roger: YEAH! The King: Oh Yeah that's awesome! Hugo Fast: I do not believe this! Aiken: OH MY GOD! (Back to the race it's now lap 175) (Team Radio Winford.) Ya Chun Fei: Ok keep racing! Turn right a little and go a bit high and make a move there on Kevin Shiftright, Ponchy and James. Yes I know all the racers names. Now go low and make a move there on Davey. Nice job! you are now in 4th place! Excellent! Winford: YES I'M DOING THIS! (On lap 196.) Ya Chun Fei: Be careful! I saw contact there between 2nd place Billy and 3rd place Lee Revkins. I saw Johnny involved there as well Winford: Got it! Ya Chun Fei: Just four laps keep it up and your done! (On the final lap) Bob: WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD IS CLOSE! SO CLOSE IT'S THE FINAL LAP! IT'S THE FINAL FREAKING LAP! Darrell: It's 200 meters left. Winford is almost there,almost,almost,almost,HE DOES IT! HE DOES IT! WINFORD HAS WON! WINFORD HAS WON A RACE AS A PART TIMER! ITS 2:58 PM HERE AT BRISTOL! WINFORD HAS WON FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER AS A PART TIMER! HE HAS (Popeye Toot) DONE IT! HE HAS (Seal Bark) DONE IT! I'M SEAL BARKING AWAY RIGHT NOW! BARK BARK BARK BARK! (Team Radio) Ya Chun Fei: You did it Winford! YOUR FIRST WIN AS A FULL TIMER! Well done! You are a racer. You went from 23rd to first in only 60 laps. Anyone who says you aren't a racer is wrong! Well done. Well done. Winford(emotional): YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! I WON A PISTON CUP RACE! GRANDPA! YA CHUN FEI! Wayneford: I am so proud grandson. You won your first race. I hope the RPM crew chief learns his lesson. Dad, mom, grandma everyone is proud. Devon: HOLY (French Yee)! HOLY CRAP, YOU WON! GOOD JOB SON! WOO-HOO! Racers about Winford Winning River: I'm here with some racers starting with The King. How do you guys feel about this race? Starting with The King's thoughts. The King: It reminds me of the old days. My dad Lee was in the army and he trained me to race properly when I was starting my career part-time in 1965 and rookie three years later. Chuck: Ya Chun Fei is my idol along with Percy Barbel. River: Ya Chun Fei? Ya: River Scott? Oh it's you. Not expecting to see an old rival and friend of mine as a pit announcer. River: Good to see you Ya Chun Fei. You did good as crew chief. Ya: Well I taught the RPM crew chief a lesson now. He says he is returning with a better attitude now. He does however need a car wash now. River: What? Ya: It's a long story I kind of kicked him out of his post and crashed him into a wall. But let's be honest anyone would crash him with that attitude. River: Right. RYAN SHIELDS beats The King! Ryan: I BEAT THE KING! I BEAT THE (Noise Guy) KING! The King: Yeah, and what else? Ryan: I LOVE YOU! STRIP WEATHERS IS GOING TO LOSE NEXT YEAR BY ME! Or maybe you can win next year. BUT STILL I LOVE YOU! Results 1. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps 2. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 3. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 4. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 5. The King - 200 laps 6. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 7. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 8. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 9. Aiken Axler - 200 laps 10. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 11. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 12. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 13. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 14. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 15. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 16. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 17. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 18. Sage VanDerSpin - 200 laps 19. Brush Curber - 200 laps 20. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 21. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 22. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 23. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 24. Mac Icar - 200 laps 25. Davey Apex - 200 laps 26. James Cleanair - 200 laps 27. Murray Clutchburn - 186 laps(crash) 28. Lee Revkins - 186 laps(crash) 29. Billy Oilchanger - 186 laps(crash) 30. Kevin Shiftright - 186 laps(crash) 31. Johnny Blamer - 186 laps(crash) 32. Eugene Carbureski - 130 laps(engine) 33. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 109 laps(crash) 34. Rusty Cornfuel - 67 laps(crash) 35. Manny Flywheel - 7 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races